


wife & ghost

by cowlesbian



Series: bly manor comics (i am still living with your ghost) [3]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Evil Ghosts Can Learn How To Cooperate, F/F, Fan Comics, Fluff and Crack, Illustrations, Implied Sexual Content, dani and jamie chilling in vermont w their ghost, i mean. i make myself laugh.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowlesbian/pseuds/cowlesbian
Summary: loosely related comics about two married lesbians and their 300 year old ghost. untapped sitcom potential, if you ask me.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie/Viola Lloyd, if you squint
Series: bly manor comics (i am still living with your ghost) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083947
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	1. milf of the lake

**Author's Note:**

> 1) you dont need to have read my previous comic to understand this! the premise is simple; ghosts can get therapy and the occasional hot meal is better than being stuck in a lake for all eternity.
> 
> 2) How does the Dani-Viola thing work? Great question. Anyway, so,
> 
> 3) if the sizing on the images is janky pls let me know and i'll mess around with the css. sometimes images just disappear on me! how annoying

  
  



	2. eating for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking i should be bumping the rating up to explicit because, while this isnt porn, its certainly... suggestive....
> 
> only one page today :/ i thought the lineart was nice and im wrangling some drafting/scripting stuff


	3. co-pilot

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> boy id sure love to post something and have it work the first time! see more of my, more polished fanart [HERE](http://interestign.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) and my inane twitter ramblings [HERE](http://www.twitter.com/cowlesbian)  
>   
> AND IF THE LINKS DONT WORK, b/c they sure dont seem to agree w me,   
> \- interestign.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art  
> \- twitter.com/cowlesbian


End file.
